


all day, all night

by revekingdom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revekingdom/pseuds/revekingdom
Summary: There's only so much he can reasonably stand to let his clinging, petulant husband get away with.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	all day, all night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A tries so hard not to let his husband, B, go to work.

Lately, Loey can find anything to keep him from getting to work on time. Jun finds it comical, considering the variety he’s come up with.

On Monday, it was because of a forgotten bunny bento box. 

(Loey wouldn’t let him leave until the lunch set was packed exactly as he wanted. He could’ve shoved the foods into ziplock bags, but Loey insisted bunnies were, for him, “totally on brand, baby”.)

On Tuesday, it was because his suit and tie were mismatched.

(“Polka dots against stripes are a crime”, Loey said. So Jun obediently changed, even if it meant getting stuck in rush hour and being an hour late. ) 

Wednesday, he’d lost his phone. It took an extra half-hour to find. 

(It was suspiciously close to Loey’s pillow.)

Thursday, his alarm clock had magically snoozed itself.

(He’d woken twenty minutes late to a long arm sprawled across his chest, just in bare reach of it.) 

As a lenient and indulgent husband, Jun didn’t call Loey out on any of it.

But today, he’s upped the notch.

“You need to stay.”

Firm. Decisive. Not at all up for negotiation. Just as Loey looked, blocking Jun’s way out the house. 

“Why? What is it this time?”

Exasperated. Knowing. Challenging. Jun’s tone almost lets on that he wasn’t as oblivious as he’s pretended all along, that any tricks pulled today would cross the line. 

There’s only so much he can reasonably stand to let his clinging, petulant husband get away with. 

Instead of answering directly, Loey’s face makes a 180°. His cheeks puff. Seriousness erases itself. In its place is all softness. The lower lip jutting out ever so slightly more for added effect.

“I’m sick.” He moves from the door closer to the smaller, mentally wound man. “Look,” he takes one of Jun’s small hands to his forehead. 

Immediately, irritation subsides from Jun’s face, giving way to genuine concern. 

“You’re burning. Was it like this last night? Why are you so hot?” The questions rush out. His briefcase is already dropped and before he knows it, he’s steering his husband to sit on their couch. When they do, Loey’s already leaning into him, all helpless and needy.

“I don’t know. Feel like trash.” He turns to peek at him. “You have to stay home and look after me. You know I’m useless. Couldn’t save myself if I tried.”

Jun knows. 

(They still have the scorched pot from when Loey tried to make porridge for a flu-stricken Jun last year. In the end, Jun had to cook for himself.) 

So he immediately calls his supervisor to give short notice about being out for the day. He hangs up after a string of apologies and begins to stress. He can’t help but imagine e-mails waiting for him in his inbox, piling now that he won’t be coming in.

But once he turns to see Loey wide-eyed with that incredulous puppy-dog smile he fell for when they first met, the thoughts vanish.

“You’re really staying home?”

The disbelief almost makes Jun feel guilty.

“Yes. You didn’t really give me any other choice anyways. So, what do you need? Meds? Soup? Movies? Sleep?”

Loey beams at him again. “That last option. Now, with you. The others, later.”

It’s almost unbearable, how he’s easily so happy again. 

A wave of affectionate spontaneity hits Jun in the chest, so he gathers his husband in his arms (a feat considering their size difference) and the two get straight back to bed.

Hours later, a bleary-eyed Jun emerges from bed to change before dealing with the fact that Loey has woken up earlier than him, and was the source of noise emanating from the kitchen. He’d have to stop him before the lost any more perfectly fine kitchenware. 

He gets half a step in the bathroom when he sees it lying on the counter.

The blow dryer.

It takes a second to click.

Neither of them had showered this morning.

He goes straight to confront Loey.

“So. Is this why you’re feeling so sick today?”

Loey stops chopping and has the decency to look sheepish seeing the dryer in Jun’s hands.

“Before I answer that, on a scale of 1 to that time I accidentally broke your Star Wars LEGO set, how mad would you hypothetically be if it was?”

Jun slumps, taking the question as confirmation. A resigned sigh escapes him. 

“What’s the reason? You’ve been clingy all week. Normally that’s not a problem, but you know I don’t like having to shirk off work. It only stresses me out more.” 

“Sorry.”

Jun doesn’t respond until Loey tugs on his sleeve, repeating himself.

“Okay.” 

Jun’s easy. They both know that. It’s why they work so well. 

(Even the infamous LEGO incident ended quickly, despite Jun going red in the face with anger.) 

“You don’t need to play tricks. Using the dryer to make your forehead hot and fake-ill. Or anything else, like hiding my things or making me change or snoozing my alarm to spend time with me.”

“I know I’m clingy.”

Jun doesn’t refute this.

Loey goes on. “You’re so busy lately.”

The statement isn’t accusatory. Just spoken with pity.

It pokes at Jun’s heart and he realizes he can’t blame Loey. Not in the slightest bit. 

He’d been neglecting him.

For a while he goes quiet, eyes settling on the couch.

“Well. We have time now.” Jun pulls him over to sit. “This couch.” He uses his other arm to pat it down, as if never having felt it before. “Looks too new, don’t you think? The imprint of our shape should be obvious just looking at it. We’ve been moved in for long enough now. Kind of sad, don’t you think? How about we sleep here for the weekend? All day, all night. Not leaving until we have to.”

Loey just smiles and nods, happy that Jun’s happy again. 

When Monday morning comes, it’s Jun who’s looking for a reason to keep lying tangled with his husband.


End file.
